Caminando a Ciegas
by JustBoston
Summary: Una adolescente buscando lo que todas quieren, verdadero amor. Si alguna vez sentiste que te equivocaste, un amigo querido te traiciono, tuviste desiciones erroneas, pero jamas te arrepentiste de seguir al corazon... entonces eres muy parecida a Sam
1. Chapter 1

*"I never meant to hurt you, I never meant it at all, please believe the words of the heart, a heart that seems so small"

*I never meant to hurt you - Barbra Streisand

* * *

Muy bien amigos… así esta la cosa… me llamo Samantha y acabo de regarla, pero muy feo:

"-Por favor, Just, sabes que no lo hice a propósito. – Miraba a mi amigo con desesperación.

Mis ojos buscaban los suyos sin resultado. Le suplicaba que me perdonara. Yo y mi estúpida bocota.

-Justin, Por favor.

-Samantha, en realidad no quiero hablar contigo.-me respondió sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, simplemente…

-Me mentiste.

Dos palabras… ¿Como pueden dos palabras tan pequeñas calvarse en mi pecho como estacas?

Levantó la cara. Sus ojos cafés oscuro mostraban tristeza, pero su cara mostraba enojo. Apretaba los labios con fuerza. Una imagen que jamás olvidare.

Quede muda. Mi garganta simplemente no quería decir palabra alguna. Justin continuó.

-Tu misma dijiste "no quiero tener novio este año". Dijiste que era demasiado para ti. Ahora veo…-hizo una pequeña pausa y trago saliva- Ahora veo que simplemente no querías ser Mi novia.

-Justin, tu no…

-Creo que entiendo perfectamente. Ya. No te quito tu tiempo. Vete con tu NOVIO. ¡Vete con Ian!

Un trueno calló su último grito. La tormenta que se avecinaba se soltó de pronto. A pesar de la lluvia, sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

-Perdón- fue lo único que pude murmurar.

El se limito a mirarme, sus ojos como hielo a punto de quebrarse, volteo la cabeza y se marchó dejándome sola bajo la fría lluvia."

¿Como puedo explicarles lo que paso después? Cada segundo de mi día me recordaba lo tonta que fui. Las horas eran eternas, los días se sentían como semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en dos meses.

Dos meses en el que aun estando con Ian me sentía como un bicho de esos que me dan ganas de aplastar. Feos, molestos.

No me malinterpreten. Quiero mucho a Ian, es un chico increíble, en serio. Pero finalmente el que me quitaba el sueño era Justin. Sus ojos me perseguían de noche y de día, reprochándome diciendo: "¿Como pudiste?"

Mientras tanto Ian comenzaba a alejarse de mi, cada vez un poco mas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y había señales, la ausencia de te quieros, ni un beso dado en los dos meses que estuvimos juntos, las "amigas" que hace mucho tiempo el no veía. Pero yo estaba muy ocupada pensando como arreglar mi problema. Hasta que un día sucedió:

"Ian ni se dignaba a saludarme. Lo veía distante. Y como no verlo distante si ni siquiera me miraba. Ya llevaba una semana completa igual. Yo ya estaba hasta el copete de su actitud, fue entonces cuando decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Me acerque a el:

-Ian, necesito preguntar, ¿estas enojado o algo?

El se detuvo en seco. Volteo para darme la cara y me dijo.

-Pues no. Enojado no. Pero si tengo que decirte algo.

Yo espere.

-La verdad es que ya no siento que esto este funcionando, así que mejor como amigos.

Lo procese por un momento, lo mire directo a los ojos. Ni una sola señal de remordimiento en ellos.

-Esta bien.- le dije - Cuídate.

Dicho esto me fui corriendo de donde estábamos, esperando no volverlo a ver jamás. En mi opinión ese "como amigos" no fue sincero, además ya esta muy usado.

Una compañera me vio y me pregunto que me sucedía. Yo simplemente no le conteste. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no quería llorar. No valía la pena.

-Se me pasa en un rato - me dije – Estoy segura."

Desde ese entonces no hablo con el, ni quiero hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

*"I dare you to move, like, today never happened... …where you gonna go? salvation is here."

*Dare you to move – Switchfoot.

* * *

Ese mismo día, mis amigos me invitaron a salir con ellos. Me sentía triste aun, pero el boliche no puede dañar a nadie. Supongo.

Al verme agobiada me preguntaron que había sucedido. A Jane le bastó con verme a los ojos para comprender lo sucedido. Cambió el tema inmediatamente, lanzando una mirada amenazante a todo aquel que se atreviera a preguntarme otra cosa sobre mi condición. Discretamente les comentó el porque de mi malestar. Justin, la miro con asombro. Otros simplemente no lo creyeron.

"Lucca, un amigo que conozco desde que entre a mi escuela comenzó a fingir que su celular sonaba.

-¿Bueno? ¡A hola Ian! – Comenzó a decir – ¿Qué ya vienes para acá? ¡Eso es perfecto! Seguro Sam estará…

-¡Ya basta! – Grité – ¡Lucca, por favor!

- ¿Acaso eres necio? ¿No ves que se siente mal?

Busque la persona que había salido a mi rescate. Para mi sorpresa, encontré a Justin mirándome con ternura, como diciéndome "no te preocupes, yo te cubro"

-Es broma, ¿no?- dijo Lucca, confundido.

Me volví, para poderlo ver, y muy seriamente dije:

-No, no es broma."

Pobre Lucca, no pudo hablar conmigo de nuevo en todo el día. Se han de preguntar: "¿siempre es así de imprudente?". Inocente o ingenuo seria mejor palabra para describirlo.

En cuanto a Jane, ella es una de mis dos mejores amigas. Siempre sabe que decir cuando me siento mal y me entiende con tan solo verme. Ella es increíble.

Justin se acerco a mi, platicaba conmigo, competíamos, nos reíamos como hacia mucho tiempo que no reíamos juntos. Entonces fue mi turno de tirar. Me di la vuelta para ir por la bola de boliche y me encontré frente a frente con Justin. Sus labios casi tocando los míos, mis ojos veían su boca. Cuando reaccioné, lo miré a los ojos. Sentí como me sonrojaba. Me aleje poco a poco, caminando torpemente. No entendía lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía mariposas en el estomago, no podía evitar sonreír. Jamás me había sentido así. Me las arregle para tirar, y a pesar de estar despistada logre mi primera "chuza" en toda la noche. Grite de emoción. Justin corrió para abrazarme.

Ya cansada del boliche y confundida todavía, decidí ir por un café sola. Y allí estaba, caminando por una glorieta llena de arbolitos rosas, cuando alguien tomó mi mano. Primero me asuste, pero al darme cuenta de que era El quien sostenía mi mano, el mundo desapareció para mi. Solo estábamos el y yo.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó

Mi mente se nublo con tan solo ver como me sonreía. El viento sacudió su cabello pelirrojo con un tono de café.

-Yo… este… yo quería… tu sabes… un… un café.

"Tonta Sam, por que no puedes hablar como una niña normal"

-¿Tu sola?

-Si, Just, tenia que pensar.

-¿En que?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero respire hondo e intente serenarme.

-Pues, muchas cosas, tu sabes…

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me acerco a el. Nadie dijo nada, nadie lo planeó ni lo decidió. Simplemente, sucedió. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el movimiento de sus labios. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía… que me encantaba.


	3. Chapter 3

"All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you'd be here"

*Memories – Within Temptation

* * *

Después de eso nada fue igual. Cada vez que lo veía regresaba al momento, no podía evitar sonrojarme y tenia que salir corriendo para evitar que me viera. Pero su sonrisa, la forma en que me abrazaba. Simplemente me volvía loca. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el boliche, pero no podía sacarme el recuerdo de la cabeza. Lo veía en cada equina de cada calle, siempre mirándome de forma picara y seductora.

Todo sucedió un día frió, pero realmente frió, de Octubre. Yo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ,sola, pensando, recordando. En realidad no fue nada importante, un poco lejos de ahora:

" Subí al transporte que me lleva a la escuela todas las mañanas. Estaba exageradamente cansada porque hacia unas semanas que no dormía.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? - preguntó Justin. Su tono de voz me dio escalofríos y ahuyento todo rastro de sueño en mi.

Yo no entendía nada y en busca de una respuesta mire a mi amiga de toda la vida, Rosalie, suplicando una explicación.

-Yo no le dije nada.- se limitó a contestar.

-No.- dijo Justin. - Ella no me dijo nada, yo lo vi todo.

-¿De que rayos hablan?- pregunte.

-¿Te gusto tu helado?

Una nota de odio salió de la boca de Justin al terminar de hablar. Fue ese mismo odio y esa misma mirada que logro que me diera cuenta de lo que hablaban. El díaanterior fui a comer un inocente helado con "mi todavía no novio" Ian.

-¿Cómo..?

-Los vi.

Se me fue toda la sangre de la cara y me puse pálida, como muerta. Pero mi reacción no tenia razón ni motivo de ser, asi que lo ignore.

-A…¿Qué viste?

-Lo suficiente.-contestoJustin de forma seca, con enojo, sus ojos examinándome de pies a cabeza provoco un escalofrío.

. . .

-Pero no entiendo por que se enojo tanto.

-Pues todo es cuestión de repasar los hechos.

Pare en seco.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué fue lo quepasó, Sam?

Mire incrédula a mi amiga.

-No paso absolutamente nada Rose.

Seguí caminando, intentando evadir el tema. Pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan incomoda hablando de eso? Realmente no paso nada, no tengo nada que ocultar. Ian y yo solo somos amigos. Además , yo no tengo porque explicarle nadaa Justin. El ni siquiera tiene voz en el asunto.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras yo del lado dela pared y Rosalie del lado del barandal.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo queJustin te reclama?

Recapacite la pregunta un rato, y finalmente respondí.

-No tiene nada que reclamarme.

Continuamos subiendo las escaleras en silencio, yo seguía hundida en mis pensamientos. De pronto choque con un chico mas alto que yo. Levante la mirada para encontrarmecon Justin. El me miro fijamente, su boca a centímetros de la mía. Nos mantuvimos así unos segundos y entonces… sonó el timbre."

Otro recuerdo:

"-¡Justin! Me confundiste- le reclame para evadir la situación.

-Es que tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante.

-Por favor, espera unos segundos, tengo que ensayar este baile.

El timbre sonó indicando la finalización del recreo. Corrí por mi suéter y el me siguió.

-Por favor, Sam. Déjame decirte. Es mi cumpleaños.

-Vale, Dime.

-Mira.- se acerco a mi y me tomó por la cintura – Yo quería saber si tu…

-¡Samanthaaa!¡Samanthaaa! - Lucca gritaba desde el otro lado de la escuela. - ¡Tenemos clase con misTania, y ya tienes dos faltas!

Mire a Justin desesperadamente por que el sabia perfecto lo que significaba tener tres faltas en clase de misTania. Suspensión de examen. El vio directo a mis ojos y comprendió.

-Ve. No quieres llegar tarde.

-Gracias.- sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla."

Es increíble lo diferentes que son estos recuerdos y los separados que están el uno del otro. El que les acabo de relatar sucedió ayer.

De pronto sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura. Di la vuelta y me encontre con el rostro que a estado en mi mente todo el dia.

-Hola niño.- le dije-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí estudio.

-No tonto. Aquí en esta parte de la escuela.

-Te estaba buscando.

Di un paso atrás asustada pero me tope con la pared. El se acerco mas a mi y me aprisiono con sus brazos entre el y la pared.

-La verdad, Samantha, es que te quiero, y te quiero mucho. Quería saber si tu quieres ser mi novia.

Le sostuve la mirada si contestar.

No lo se, Justin – digo intentando que mi voz no temblara. – Acabo de terminarcon Ian.

-Corrección – dijo el – El termino contigo.

Se me revolvió el estomago con ira, pero que puedo hacer. El esta diciendo la verdad.

-Somos demasiado buenos amigos para echarlo a perder. – le espeté.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Dudé en decirle lo que pensaba, pero finalmente lo hize.

-Tengo miedo – susurre – de que me lastimes.

El me mira, y no deja de mírame. No tendría por que tener miedo. En sus brazos me siento protegida. En casa. Finalmente el toma mis manos.

-Yo jamás te haría daño.

Se acerco a mí y me beso de nuevo. Un beso tierno, dulce, corto, pero acompañado de mariposas en el estomago.

-Yo también estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo –dije finalmente.

El me sonrío y me abrazo fuertemente.


End file.
